


tricky treats

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Flint goes trick or treating for the first time.





	tricky treats

Flint adjusted the fake bicycle basket they’d fashioned around Ben’s baby carrier, so the boys could dress up as E.T. and Elliott. Flint had thought the idea of an alien looking like that was hysterical; he’d seen his fair share of aliens at the Lighthouse, after all.

The costume had a few added benefits, aside from Flint finding it hilarious: The baby was nice and snug, Flint had forgotten all about being wary of being trusted to hold him - never having even met a baby before - and whoever opened the door for them saw Ben right away.

Piper still made sure to glare at everyone who looked liked they considered saying something about Flint being too old for trick or treating.

Julie’s polite smile was no less threatening; whether it was their combined presence, Flint’s obvious excitement, or just that their neighbours were actually decent people: no one made any negative comment.

Still, Flint was a little quite on their way home.

Piper lightly nudged her shoulder against his.“You good, bud?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged.“Everyone was really nice. I got a ton of candy.”

“But not the kind you like?”Piper pushed.

“Don’t know most of it,”he reminded her.

It was surprisingly easy to forget, sometimes, that he’d only arrived a few weeks ago.“Right, duh, sorry.”

“So what’s wrong?”Julie asked between pulling faces for her son’s amusement.

Flint shrugged and smiled a little sheepishly.“It’s nothing. I just wanted to do some tricking, too, but they all gave us treats.”

“Oh.” Julie threw her arm around his shoulder.“Tell you what, we can TP the tree in our yard.”

He lit up so brightly Piper couldn’t even bring herself to point out they’d have to clean up whatever they did, too.


End file.
